Mixed
by aster-sunflowers
Summary: It's very late at night and Sion has been having bad anxiety dreams. Nezumi tries to take the weight of the world off of his shoulders.


Disclaimer: I do not own No.6.

-  
I hope this isn't too bad. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing M rated fanfiction since I killed my ability to write smut back in middle school.

"You must think highly of yourself. Arrogance."

a voice spoke in the darkness. Sion stood alone in an unknown place, gasping for air. He wasn't too sure if he could breathe.

"How pitiful. So it seems as though you've put a large sum of worth on something you've only barely had to yourself. That's a bit irresponsible, isn't it."

The voice echoed through the place and melted through everything. It seemed to drift through the air and bounce back and forth and came from many different angles. He couldn't find where it was coming from, much less, speak back to it.

He felt like he was choking and clawed at his throat.

"You read those stories... and you take what little life experience you've had, and compared the two. Ha, a joke if I had a say."

But you don't... you can't tell me it's all a joke. You can't tell me I'm wrong, I can't be.. there's no way.

The blackness only grew thicker and the voice distorted.

"I'm not coming back... and you can romanticize it as much as you'd like, but in the end...

it will always be inside the wall or outside of it. You can't mix the two... it would be..."

Sion felt a pain in his throat growing and his eyes began to water. Tears slipped past him and he inhaled.

"..HELL on EARTH,"

He flew up from his bed screaming.

Sion couldn't breathe properly and he felt his face and couldn't tell if the wetness was from crying or bleeding. He looked around the room and the darkness seeped through, and crawled in the corners of the walls.

This same room was a room he had felt content in at some points, but not something he grew fond of. At one point he even told himself that he would never return here, and it didn't bother him one bit.

Now he felt isolated in it. As though the walls themselves were betrayed and seeking vengeance. It was as though he was being told by the night to leave, leave and never return here.

Leave forever and don't come back here.

Coward.

He struggled to his feet, but only stumbled and fell. He would have hit the ground harder than he did, had two slender arms not wrapped around him from behind.

He was shaking and his hands were groping the blankets clumsily as a voice whispered "It's a bit late to be making a ruckus like that,"

Sion looked up and couldn't see anything but an outline, and that outline was a light in the darkness to him. He exhaled, relieved.

"I had the dream again...,"

"The one where you're in my stage outfit baking pastries for your favorite merman?"

His voice was amused. Sion shook his head, blushing furiously. He wasn't in the mood to be picked at.

"The nightmare."

"Ah. Makes sense."

They sat beside eachother on the bed and looked ahead of themselves. It was quiet here and Karan's absence made it even less homely.

Nezumi decided against saying that aloud. Perhaps Sion would miss his mama and since she had moved her bakery elsewhere, it took some getting used to.

The kitchen was bare without all of the bread and cake sitting in it.

Sion spoke quietly. It was more of a murmur.

"We're united... aren't we?"

"I'm with you right now, aren't I?"

Sion looked to Nezumi in the darkness. His eyes were facing forward and looked a deep, dark grey, like the underside of the moon, or clouds floating in the sky at night.

He looked calm and comfortable. At least as calm as Sion had ever seen him; he spoke again.

"So the two can mix...,"

Nezumi looked at Sion. The way he looked down at his hands in thought made him feel uneasy. His mess of white wavey hair stuck up at odd ends, having gone unmanaged since he laid down.

His scar traced over his neck was showing, at least to where his shirt unbuttoned, and it laid elegently on him. The darkness was just enough to see the basic details of him, and worked beautifully because he still looked astounded, even if he was caught in a bad mood.

A hand touched Sion's.

"What are you spouting on about over there? You need to speak up, I'm withering away at my old age."

Sion looked at him and didn't find the joke very funny. Nezumi's amusement slipped past him and his expression became blank.

"You told me once that there was no mixing the inside and outside of the wall... I had another bad dream about it..."

"That anxiety dream again? Your responsibilities really are overwhelming you, aren't they?"

Sion said nothing but his fingers slipped through Nezumi's as he said "Someone has to manage this. I made a vow that I'd never let this place return to the way it was. I can't. Not after knowing what I know..."

His voice was strained. It was weighted with exhaustion and worry, and he struggled to keep speaking.

"Not after what you've been through... not after Safu, or the people outside of here... I want everyone to live happily and safely the best that they can,"

"you're doing really well, I'd say," Nezumi said quietly. "This place gives people an equal chance to live and make a living. Not as many people go hungry anymore. People are able to live freely amongst one another, you should be proud of your hard work..."

"It's so much," Sion said quietly. "I can't save everyone... I can't get everything done by myself."

The hand that was with his slipped away. Sion wondered if he said something wrong, but he felt fingertips slide over his cheek and he couldn't read Nezumi's expression.

"Nezumi?" He asked quietly. His voice cut through the air.

He got no response but instead, inhaled sharply. A pair of lips found their way to his neck. He became dizzy.

He could hear Nezumi's breathing and Sion felt his chest burn excitedly, but he wasn't sure what this feeling meant. he had read about it before, but never exactly felt it for himself. Still, he managed to find his way through it and act accordingly.

Nezumi purred in his ears. "My sweet prince seems to be overrun by his kingdom,"

His voice was sweet and soft, and ran smoothly like nectar or spring water. It made Sion feel his insides ignite. Sion tried to keep himself from getting too overwhelmed by it and clutched his shoulderblades.

He bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say. This was all completely new.

"Not one to seduce," Nezumi grinned. Sion was red in the face and he felt it in his entire torso.

"You're trying to seduce me?" He asked quietly. Nezumi nodded, stroking the hair over his ears and although this small act had been done to him so many times, it felt better right now. In fact, it wasn't enough.

Sion leaned into the touch weakly.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Nezumi said, pressing his lips to Sion's. They parted and they kissed, nothing too heated at first. Once they merged a second time, however, Sion felt something strike through him like a lightening bolt in his chest.

Nezumi had licked his bottom lip and it tingled. He moved his legs and shoulders uneasily. Sion wasn't sure what he was feeling, just that he wanted more.

"Why," he asked quietly. Nezumi crawled on top of him until he was straddling Sion, and he placed his hands on his neck, thumbs brushing small patterns into it.

"I want you to calm down," he said. His voice was serious and his movements were slow. Sion thought he'd bleed if he bit his bottom lip any harder than he was.

He let his bite go and felt it swell back into place.

Nezumi smelled like the soap in his bathroom, and when he spoke this close to him, his breath held hints of tonight's dinner. His fingertips felt rough and his lips were barely chapped, but still very soft.

Sion wanted to hold him closer and closer for everything he had given him. He wanted to make Nezumi feel the way he felt right now, to make his breath hitch like this. Nezumi's hand slid down the front of Sion's shirt, taking the fabric with it as it moved.

Sion was wide awake now. His mind raced but nothing came up, just bright colors and emotions. All of them were beautiful , bright and loud.

Sion put his hands on Nezumi's stomach and leaned up to kiss him. That was when he felt himself rolling them over, and a pillow fell from their bed as Sion climbed over him. Their bodies touched and it wasn't enough. He didn't understand what was going on or what he was doing, just that he wanted more.

Nezumi hummed contently as he was pushed upwards on the matress, hair now a mess. Sion kissed his neck and gripped his hands so hard his fingertips went white.

"Charming," Nezumi whispered, using his free hand to touch Sion's stomach. Sion's lips stopped and his face was buried in Nezumi's neck as he clenched his teeth and snapped his eyes shut.

He gasped aloud. The fingertips were searing and the rest of him was cold. Everywhere they met contact felt like nothing Sion ever felt before, and he couldn't control his movements anymore. He barely moved away the more Nezumi slid his fingers to the hem of his pants, and had to control himself to stay put because this was what he wanted.

Nezumi touched it and tugged at it uneasily. Sion's eyes were lit with anticipation. for what, he wasn't completely aware.

He knew how a man and a woman could concieve, but two men having sex was completely brand new. He understood that the actions would be different because he didn't have the parts of a female. There had to be another way.

What would Nezumi want to do with him, he wondered.

His mind was an expanse of nothingness filled with shapes and colors, and images he couldn't stop himself from seeing everytime he felt a cold tounge touch him. It was on his neck and hands were on his chest. His hands were tangled in Nezumi's hair and he found himself making sounds without even trying. He strained them in his lips but every time he struggled to silence, it seemed like Nezumi's movements became more passionate. His touch became heavier, his lips became hotter. His whispers and inhales became so loud no matter how quiet they really were, and their legs tangled more and more.

Sion gasped again, shutting his eyes as he felt his shirt lift. Nezumi was in the crook of his neck, biting softly. Sion's legs wrapped around his waist, and he pressed their bodies as close as he could. He found himself falling backwards until he was the one pinned.

Nezumi chuckled, feeling something press against him.

"You're feeling better, aren't you..." He spoke with a sense of pride. His voice was comforting and kind, and Sion swore he could hear the love drenched in it. It didn't take away his concentration on the hand pressing circles over his chest, though.

Sion arched his back and moved his hands through Nezumi's shirt, over his back. He dug them into his spine and over his hipbones before pressing him closer, almost desperately.

"Yes," he answered, finally. His voice was airy and light, and it sounded so beautiful in Nezumi's ears. He leaned closer to Sion, moving a few tafts of hair from his ears, and whispered "Do you like this?"

Sion didn't even have time for an answer before feeling Nezumi grind against him. It was slow and his hands gripped Nezumi so hard he knew he left marks. He tried to respond but he only moaned and turned away, embarassed.

Nezumi pressed harder, whispering "that's a good boy, Sion..."

His name.. Sion had never heard his own name spoken in that way. In that low octave with another element wrapped in it made it sound so special. It was so comforting being called like that. He opened his eyes, barely, and looked up, flat on his back.

Nezumi was above him now, and he moved Sion's legs from his waist before lifting his shirt. The air felt brisk but he didn't mind it much. He stretched and his eyes met Sion's as he found his shirt gone, also. Nezumi smirked.

"You're a fast learner," he said.

Sion smiled up at him. "I pick up on things easily," he said, tracing his hand down Nezumi's neck. He felt his breathing pattern become jagged and wondered if it did the same things to Nezumi, that it did to him. He pressed the bottoms of his palms to Nezumi's chest, moving them down his sides.

Nezumi found himself bent over, head down as he trembled. He hadn't felt like this before. This was something completely new, and Sion's confidence had built as he repeat his motions.

"You're getting cocky," Nezumi said quietly, trying to move his hand away. "This is for you... to calm _you_."

Sion kept his smile as his fingertips played along Nezumi's hipbones. Nezumi tried to keep a straight face.

"I love you," Sion said, rubbing over the skin. He felt goosebumps and eczema in some places, and smooth flesh in others. The sounds Nezumi made as he became curious only made him want to keep doing more, and to soak in every small whimper and inhale that reached his ears.

He traced patterns along his spine and through his pants, clawing at some places with his nails and in others, he merely pulled the fabric. By now they were rocking back and forth in an unsteady motion. That, especially, was something foreign to them both.

How it happened, they weren't sure, but neither wanted to stop. It felt so different from the other touches.

Sion adjusted his legs and pulled Nezumi down to him, so that their faces were close. Nezumi kissed him again and again and again, his hands between them as they moved.

He felt Sion's stomach writhe and as his hand went farther and farther down it, he heard his moans and each time they became more desperate. Almost a plea. Nezumi touched the soft skin just below Sion's belly button and recalled the scar... that scar was so exotic. He could barely see in the darkness but he knew where it was by heart. He wanted to kiss it.

His hand went lower until it found the hem of Sion's pants. Sion clutched Nezumi by the hips, moving more frantically. He seemed to be getting impatient but Nezumi hadn't expected anything less.

In fact, it was somewhat endearing.

A hand touched the skin beneath Sion's clothes. Sion pressed his head further into the mattress. Nezumi's fingers skillfully worked around him, taking him in his hands.

Sion's heart was racing. Nezumi whispered "I love you too," before he touched him. There. Sion never imagined this is what it was supposed to feel like. His eyes snapped shut and the sounds in the back of his throat were higher. He tried to smother them but found himself crying out.

"Nezum..." He barely found the breath to finish even that as Nezumi's hands worked faster. They touched him everywhere, and Nezumi licked his scar more, finding a place just over his pulse to nip. Sion's skin was warm and wet, almost as though it were a form of humidity. He could feel every breath he took and every noise he made vibrated in his chest and under Nezumi's mouth.

He moved to Sion's collar, and Sion's hands flew to Nezumi quickly, but he fumbled with his actions. He tried tugging at his hair and rubbing his shoulders, but nothing he did was consistant. He couldn't think enough on what he was doing, just what he felt, and that it was brilliant.

Nezumi had felt something hot inside him, and it seared his insides. He, too, craved touching, and he lifted his mouth just enough to see Sion's eyes shut and a blurred expression of need through the darkness. He found one of Sion's hands and led it to himself.

"Do you know what to do," he asked. Sion pressed their lips together and their tounges rubbed roughly against eachother as their teeth clanked and scraped, and saliva spilled over the corners of their lips. Sion rolled them over so that he was on top, and the bed was moving a bit faster, barely bumping into the wall. Everything was happening in such a way, he wasn't sure if he could recall every small detail. Something in him wanted to though.

He never wanted to forget what this felt like.

He touched Nezumi and pryed his mouth open with his own, sucking at his bottom lip and occasionally wiping his mouth. He found a pattern as they touched eachother and kept it, pressing them deeper and deeper into the bed. Nezumi was the one moaning now and his voice was always intoxicating.

He seemed to almost sing as they touched. He felt ticklish and craved it, running his fingertips over the edge as his fingers rubbed over something moist. Sion recognized this from his studies. This must be what would have been a part of conception had Sion been a girl. He imagined it and the idea of having Nezumi's child burned through him. He wanted to concieve one so badly but he forced himself to only think of this moment. He would save impossibilities like that for another day. Then it happened.

His body shook. Sion felt the lower half of himself burning and Nezumi was looking up at him, licking his lips. His eyes were half lidded and he was smiling. Sion snapped his eyes shut and clawed the bed, lurching forward. He let out a small whimper but as Nezumi touched him, he found something bubbling inside him and he felt as though he were under possession.

It was loud and uncontrollable. His voice was as shakey as he was, and his touches stopped when it happened. All Sion could see were bright colors, and when it happened he felt something leave him. He flushed, burying his face in Nezumi's neck as they lied there, a sticky mess of tangled limbs, sheets and hands.

Completely breathless, Sion lied against Nezumi's chest and ran his own fingers between the both of them. He almost couldn't tell where Nezumi's skin ended and his began. They weren't connected by any physical means, but they were so close, pressed firmly against eachother. Why hadn't Nezumi cried out as well?

Sion wondered if he had let him down. Their eyes met, and Sion gave him a look.

Nezumi was breathing hard as well. He was still smiling. "I did," he said, as though he could read Sion's mind.

Sion crawled over him and his eyes felt heavy. The darkness in the room felt comforting and he lied against Nezumi's neck, looking up at him. He couldn't remember the fear he felt before, but this blissful feeling he was in right now.

Nezumi wrapped them in the blanket, his arms over his skin.

He kissed his cheek.

Every part of Sion felt amazing. Nezumi's fingertips traced his back, the rough patches of skin that met with the smooth over it. His neck, the small hairs on his arms.

He touched over his legs and his thighs, feeling how truly thin he was. He touched over his hips and his chest and found his hands roaming over Sion's back again. Sion moved with them, eyes meeting Nezumi's in the dark. Neither could clearly see the other, but they both knew exactly where they were.

"You're beautiful," Nezumi murmured into Sion's white hair. Sion felt his body relax as Nezumi's palms stopped at the small of his back. They felt ticklish, but a different kind from a few minutes ago. It was comfortable.

Nezumi drifted to sleep. Sion kept his fingers over his heartbeat.

The city was doing great. He told himself not to completely disregard his efforts. Everything was as great as it could humanly be, and he decided he'd worry about his paperwork and the issues that came with it tomorrow morning.

For now, he felt grateful. Relief.

He was so scared earlier and Nezumi had given him the break he didn't know he needed. It all felt perfect.

Sion closed his eyes and whispered to Nezumi,

"they can unite...life is grey," and Nezumi smiled, eyes still shut.

"Heaven on Earth you'd say?"

"Only with you."

Hope this was good enough for you guys.

thanks for reading!

-Amy M.


End file.
